


Последняя надежда

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Illnesses, Magical Healing Cock, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: Когда все остальные варианты отмирают, остаётся лишь надежда. Но какой ценой?
Relationships: Kagura/Takasugi Shinsuke





	Последняя надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846220

Кагура со слезами на глазах кричит в ночное небо, что есть сил. На многие километры рядом — ни души, и она может позволить себе такую слабость. 

Даже она сама не может объяснить, почему так упрямо цепляется за образ непробиваемой, вечно позитивной девушки. Ято не могут быть слабыми? Гинтоки всегда улыбается, что бы не случилось? Теперь она взрослая, и должна быть опорой для других? Она задавалась этим вопросом миллионы раз. Ответа нет. 

Кагура думала — ято неведом страх. Что она ничего не боится, а весь мир благоволит этому бесстрашию. 

Кагура думала — после смерти Камуи ей уж точно больше ничего не страшно. Больше ненависти, больше отчаяния, больше звериной озлобленности, но никакого страха. 

Но она ошиблась. 

Неведомая болезнь, появившаяся из ниоткуда, разъедает еë изнутри. Поражает участок за участком с катастрофической скоростью, и лишь благодаря титанической силе воли Кагура умело делает вид, что всё в порядке. Впрочем, особо притворяться не перед кем — война разбросала их всех по бесчисленным уголкам Галактики. 

Она не хочет признаваться Гинтоки, потому что он ничем не сможет помочь. Кагура не может поговорить с Умибозу или Камуи, потому что в живых из их семьи осталась лишь она. А другие ято её откровенно боятся. 

Кагура посещает планету за планетой, пытаясь понять, что же с ней происходит. На забытой Богами планетке понимает. Лучше не становится. Лечения как такового не существует. 

"Кроме Богов и чуда Вам помочь некому, милая" — шамканье беззубой старухи впечаталось в мозг намертво. 

Кагура кричит во всю мощь лёгких потому, что знает, где добыть это чудо. Знает, и ненавидит мир за такое откровенное издевательство, за плевок в самую глубину души. Как будто ей мало. 

В эти дни только самый круглый дурак не знает о Шинске и его "волшебном члене". Де-юро — такая же инфекция, неведомо как просочившаяся в организм и изменившая его. Де-факто — один секс — и любая твоя болезнь исчезает. 

Сперва Шинске не верил, потом ставил бешенные цены за секс с ним, а затем окончательно заебался и сгинул в неизвестном направлении. 

Кагура знает об этом, потому что Камуи ей рассказал. А ещё — где его искать, и что слухи не врут. 

Кагура знает, что Шинске _действительно_ может её вылечить. Но ещё она знает, что захочет убить его, как только увидит. Просто потому, что, если бы не Шинске, Камуи сейчас был бы жив. Если бы они не трахались, если бы Камуи не был так фатально влюблён, если бы не полетел подменить на той проклятой сделке, если бы… Кагура ненавидит частицу "бы" всеми фибрами своей души. Но Шинске — ещё сильнее. 

И сейчас ей страшно. Страшно, как никогда в жизни. Боль, ненависть, гордость — сильные чувства, но жить хочется до безумия. Раньше она не понимала этого. 

Прорыдавшись в звёздной тишине, Кагура начинает думать. Тянуть смысла нет, чем дольше, тем в более страшного зверя вырастет сомнение. Она тратит половину следующего дня на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и настроиться на нейтральный лад. Мысль о том, что Шинске просто прогонит её, не захотев видеть, лезет в голову с маниакальной настойчивостью, но Кагура на то и Кагура, чтобы справиться с такими мелочами. Не то чтобы она пытается прихорошиться, но думает, что Шинске всё же мужчина, а потому с некоторыми уловками у неё больше шансов. 

Несколько пересадок спустя она выходит на огромном и пустынном каменном плато. Действительно, жопа мира. Кагура бредëт по узкой, едва заметной даже острому зрению ято, дорожке, понимая, что Камуи не в издëвку не дал ей других ориентиров. Их попросту не было. 

Спустя несколько часов лихорадочных раздумий впереди вырастает каменная гряда. "Настоящее убежище отшельника" — думает Кагура. Она хочет закричать какую-нибудь мерзость, чтобы привлечь внимание, но видит Шинске и без того. Он стоит перед одной из пещер в своём неизменном блядском кимоно и, кажется, смотрит прямо на неё. Из-за расстояния Кагура не может увидеть выражение его лица, зато видит, как Шинске стряхивает пепел из своей кисеры и ведёт рукой в приглашающем жесте, после скрываясь в глубине пещеры. 

"Не прогнал. Выслушает. Высокомерный уëбок" — мысли в голове Кагуры мечутся, словно всполошенный рой диких пчëл. Она думает, что ненависть и облегчение — дерьмовое сочетание, но выбора у неё нет. И она лëгкими движениями забрасывает своё тело на широкий каменный уступ, меньше чем за минуту преодолев внушительное расстояние. Пещера манит и зовёт её, и Кагура не сопротивляется. Как бы там ни было, жить всё ещё отчаянно хочется. 

Внутри пещеры оказывается неожиданно уютно. Не вытесанный кусок камня, а дерево и пластик. 

"Значит, не такой уж и отшельник" — невпопад думает Кагура, идя всё дальше. 

Шинске сидит в кресле и смотрит, слегка наклонив голову. Кагура сжимает руки в кулаки и осматривает комнату. Деревянные панели, абстрактные картины, мягкая мебель. Её взгляд падает на пустую стену, всю в мелких дырках. Кнопки валяются там же и Кагура вдруг понимает, _чьи_ изображения висели там раньше. Понимает и ненавидит Шинске ещё сильнее, как будто он не заслуживает скорбеть по её брату. 

— И что же привело тебя ко мне? Хочешь открутить мне голову, маленькая ято? — спрашивает Шинске с издëвкой. 

Кагура молча пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и прикладывает его руку к своему лбу. Помимо волшебного целительного члена ещё и диагностирующая рука — очередное знание от Камуи. 

Шинске недоумëнно хмурится, а потом присвистывает. 

— Вот оно что… Да ты крупно вляпалась, мелочь.

Он смотрит нечитаемым взглядом и её вдруг ощутимо колотит. Кагура закрывает лицо руками и начинает плакать. Громко, навзрыд, прямо как в детстве. Камуи сказал бы, что у неё натуральная истерика и отвесил братский щелбан, от которого можно пропахать спиной половину дома. Шинске же вздыхает и мягко прижимает её к себе, усаживая на колени. 

Кагура не знает, сколько часов она проплакала вот так — в почти полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь потрескиванием дров в печке и окружëнная мягкими поглаживаниями по голове и запахом вишнёвого табака. Ненавидеть Шинске не получается. Обстоятельства действительно сыграли не в пользу Камуи, но только они. 

Она отстраняется, быстрыми движениями протирает опухшие глаза и бормочет неразборчиво:

— Извини, что побеспокоила. Подумала, что могу воспользоваться шансом и… Вот. Я пойду, ладно? Прости… 

— Нет. — В мягком голосе прорезается сталь. — Ты уже пришла ко мне. Пришла, — Шинске морщится, — не с какой-то ерундой. Когда люди приходили ко мне и заявляли, что я — их последняя надежда, то чаще всего им просто было лень искать решение. С тобой всё иначе. И то, что из всех существ мира ко мне пришла именно ты — это просто пиздец какой-то. Я дам тебе то, за чем ты здесь. Могу завязать глаза, если тебе так будет легче. 

Кагура упрямо мотает головой, хоть и понимает, что доля здравого смысла в предложении есть. Шинске усмехается и обхватывает её подбородок пальцами, нежно целуя. 

Кагура не может нормально дышать. Она не понимает, почему её тело _так_ реагирует. Не понимает, почему моментально возбуждается и чуть ли не тает в сильных руках. Словно со стороны она отмечает свои ощущения. 

Как Шинске вытряхивает её из одежды, а она льнëт к нему, будто течная кошка. 

Как он выцеловывает её шею, выкручивая соски, отчего Кагура жарко стонет и чувствует, что между ног становится влажно. 

Как Шинске забрасывает её бëдра себе на плечи и жадно лижет текущую щëлку, обводит языком клитор, прикусывает половые губы, а Кагура почти без опоры мечется по ковру и хнычет вперемешку со стонами, сгорая от желания. 

Как он опускает её на пол, не доведя до конца, и тут же входит в её лоно возбуждëнным членом. Кагуру словно пронзает молния, она выгибается дугой, лихорадочно ищет руки Шинске своими пальцами и крепко сплетает их. 

Как Шинске нависает сверху, резко и рвано вбивается в неё. Он смотрит пронзительным взглядом и не даёт Кагуре закрыть красное лицо руками. 

Как он трахает её с оттяжкой, словно интуитивно чувствуя, что пора ускориться. Кагура под ним воет и вгрызается в его плечо, пока оргазм выворачивает её наизнанку. 

Как Шинске выходит, кончая куда-то в сторону, и крепко прижимает её к себе. 

— Ну что, мелочь? — спрашивает он со странной интонацией, — больше ничего не отваливается? 

— Ты — Дьявол, Шинске. Зачем так хорошо..? 

Кагура хочет как следует ему врезать, но прислушивается к себе и понимает, что он прав. Болезнь исчезла. У него получилось. Хочется орать и плакать, танцевать и смеяться, но она сдерживается. Сильное чувство грызëт изнутри, и, пока Кагура пытается отогнать заведомо провальные мысли, то не замечает, как успевает одеться и начать уходить. 

На самом выходе из пещеры её догоняет тихий голос. 

— Кагура. 

Она изумлëнно разворачивается, ошеломлëнная тем, что он впервые назвал её по имени. 

— В следующий раз приходи сама. 

Её брови взлетают. Где он видит кого-то ещё? 

— Распусти косу, Кагура. Это не твоё. — От этих слов у неё земля уходит из-под ног. — И не реви больше. 

Она разворачивается обратно и спускается с горы, громко топая и крича что-то про идиота. 

Она знает, что вернëтся.


End file.
